True
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: A Trily songfic. Based on Ryan Cabrera's True.
1. True

AN: Okay guys it like 10:30 at night and I am really bored so I am writing another songfic. This one is called True.I have been out of my Trily mode so here is another Trily one for you. All thoughts are in Bold.I don't own RFR or Ryan Cabrera.

Lily and Travis where sat around at the station organizing stuff like CD's and doing equipment checks. When Lily finds her Ryan Cabrera CD.

"Hey Trav."

"Yeah Lil?"

"Would you put this CD On for me?"

"Sure."

So Travis puts this CD on and the first song was True. Then Travis got an Idea.

"Lily would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to Travis."

So Travis goes over to Lily and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see_  
_That you belong with me_

**Wow It feels so right having her in my arms.**

Just as he has this thought she moves her head into the hallow of his neck.

**This is so perfect Travis is such a gentleman.**

_You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

"I love this song."

"Why?"

"Cause it really gets to the core of how I feel for him."

"Who's him?"

"You."

"ME!"

"Yes you Travis."

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

Just at that moment Lily looked up into Travis' eyes and they both knew that it was fate as there lips met.

"Wow, that felt so right."

"I know Travis."_  
_

_You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

She lower her head back down and Travis just kept on spilling his love for Lily.

"You know I don't know why but everytime I look at you just captivate me."

"With my natural charm and grace."

They laugh and laugh then settle back down.

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go i'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

Then Lily just totally relaxs and melt while she is in Travis' arms.

"This is what I have been long for."

"What have you been longing for Lil?"

"A love that feels so right."

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its' time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Travis leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"This is so true."

"Definalty True."

AN: This is a Trily one I have been out of trily mode lately so I figured I had better write one so to all you trily fans please review.


	2. Flying Without Wings

AN: I got a request for another chapter of True by Sabrina so here it is. I do not own RFR or Flying Without Wings by Westlife. This takes place a while after the the last chapter. It is Prom night.

Well it has been 3 years since Lily and Travis had gotten together. Ray didn't like this much and had left the group adn hadn't spoken to any of the other since that faithful day they told them. He had moved on up in the social ladder he was now head DJ at Cougar Radio and dating a new girl to the school named Grace. Robbie had a had a fling with a former head DJ Kim Carlile and that didn't last when Robbie didn't want a full commitment, so she moved on to River Pierce. Well after that Robbie met a girl named Megan who plays drums in Lily's band No Man Land and started to date her.

Well tonight is prom night and they are about to announce the winners for Prom King and Queen.

Mr.Waller-"Okay kids it time to announce the winners of Prom King and Queen but before we do lets remind you of who was nominated."

Parker walks up to the mic.

Parker-"Audrey Quinlan and Lee Johns, Ray Brennan and Grace Lamore and Travis Strong and Lily Randall."

Mr.Waller-"The winners are ... Travis Strong and Lily Randall."

Robbie-"Congrats guys."

Lily-"Thanks."

They make there way up to the podium to get their crowns.

Mr. Waller-"Now the King and Queen will share the Royal dance to Flying Without Wings by Westlife."

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

"Wow Lil we won."

"I know."

"I found true love in a strange place."

"What do you mean Trav."

"I mean I never expected to fall in love with my best friend."

"Neither did I."

"But I am sure glad I did."

"Me too."__

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

"I can't deny the joy you bring me everyday."

"I don't think I could have made it this far in life without you."

"Well I am glad to know that."__

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

"I love you Lil."

"I love you Trav."

"That good to know Lily."__

"You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings"

"That is so true."

"I know."

"How do you know wthis song?"

"I went thought a boyband stage and Westlife was one of my favorites and still is my favorite group."

"Well at least you had good tastes in boybands."

"Why?"

"Rachel liked N SYNC and Backstreet boys."

"Ah."  
_  
So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

"Which dreams are you gonna pick for life Lil?"

"Well to become a musician and to become Mrs.Travis Strong."

"Ah."

"What about you Trav?"

"Well to open a record company and make you Mrs. Travis Strong."

"I like your dreams."__

"Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place"

"Well how did you know that verse?"

"I have a sister."

"I thought that wasn't your style?"

"Well I lied I was a huge Westlife fan when I lived in London."__

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends

"I have one wish for my life that I spend everyday with you till I die."

"Ah how sweet Trav."

Then he leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips.__

I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings 

"With you I am flying without wings." They say in Unison

AN:This isn't all that great but it's the requested Chapter so please leave me a review.


End file.
